Halo: The Forbidden Ring
by RandomWriter77
Summary: Almost 3 years after the Human-Covenant War, The Spartan program is restarted and Spartan Team Echo Team finds old ancient wounds that should have stayed sealed, Find out what these ancient secrets are in this take on the Halo franchise, Will Echo team Succeed in stopping this Ancient Evil or will they parish and fail a mission they never signed on for?
1. Prologue

Halo: The Forbidden Ring

Prologue

"Drop us off over there!"the captain barked "what ever you say sir but if we die well its on your hands haha"the pilot remarked "Shut it Joker this aint the time to be pulling your lame humor, right now we have URF everywhere down there so be carefull not to get us shot down!"the captain barked once again

The pelican began to make its desent towards the battlefield and prepped for landing. "sir this is as close I can get us without blowin' us up"Joker remarked "Good job Joker, alright Delta!, You take the mountains you can set up your sniper there and give us covering fire, Teddy! You and Kim will lay down suppresive fire!, Joker stay clear and give us support from the skies! Sparky! You and I will plant the bomb in there HQ and get the hell out of dodge!" Captain Benjiman Ordered

"Yes Sir!" The team harmonized, The team began to take there positions, Sparky and Ben ran up the center of the field taking fire. The two got cover,Two URF insurgants began sprinting full throttle towards the spartans, Quickly they hit the ground with two loud barks Delta dropped them before they reached the debris where Sparky and Ben were taking cover. The two quickly continued there advance on the HQ.

Suddenly a morter round hit next to Bens foot throwing him into the dirt, "Fuck! Teddy we got morters! LIGHT EM' UP!" Ben screamed through the Comms "With pleasure" Teddy replied with his thick southern draw. As quickly as he gave the order Ben seen two rockets fly by him obliterating the building where the morters were placed "Shit, Way to clean house Teddy" Sparky said as he looked over his cover.

The smoke was thick, visiblity was minimum luckily Spartans are equipped with VISR Mode to see through such obsticles. "Lets go!" sparky yelled as he pulled Ben from the dirt, both spartans flipped on VISR mode and continued, "Over there!" Ben shouted and pointed through the smoke towards a building. "why are we standing here then! Lets move!" sparky shouted over the sound of battle. both spartans rushed to the building taking point by the door Sparky was ready. "Clearing!" Sparky shouted as he kicked the door rushed in and dropped 3 insurgents Ben behind him.

He began to open his satchal and pulled out the bomb, "Sparky! Cover me! Planting!" Ben began to type in the digits and planted the bomb "LETS MOVE!" Ben shouted as he began to run Sparky began to run as well, Ben turned for a second then ran back to the bomb "Ben What the fuck man! We gotta go!" "Hold on! i forgot to arm the damn thi.." The area around Ben erupted in flames and knocked Sparky to the ground, "Son of a bitch!"Sparky shouted in pain "What the hell just happened! Joker shouted through the Comms "Help! Man Down!"Sparky shouted then began to cut out "Alright! Kim! Get there ASAP!" Delta responded

"Guys the URF are Retreating!" Joker shouted again through the Comms "Thats good and dandy but Sparky is unconcious and we lost Ben" Kim responded "Damn It!" Teddy shouted "Teddy go help Kim haul Sparky out and on to the pelican"Delta ordered "What about Ben's body?" Teddy asked "If you think you can carry both do it"Delta responded "you can count on it"Teddy remarked. Teddy made his way to the debris where kim was attending to Sparkys severed arm. "Where's Ben?"Teddy asked "In the building...Theres not much left though"Kim muttered.

Teddy walked into the building seeing his once commanding officer splattered among the walls of the insurgent HQ, He neiled over of what remained of Ben and grabbed the satchel strapped around the torso, not being able to free it he pulled out is knife and cut the strap then he procceded to grab his tags. "Kim lets get sparks outta here" Teddy ordered. Kim moved Sparky onto the cot which quickly became stained from blood which still pumped through cracks in his armor.

After carrying him across the field they finally reached the LZ, Once everyone was aboard the pelican it Lifted off leaving the team with nothing to do but mourn the loss of there team leader and there friend.


	2. The Team

Chapter 1

The Team

The Year was 2552 after the fall of the military fortress world Reach, Earth was the last remaining human bastion and nearly all surviving UNSC forces were committed to its defense. The Battle of Earth saw some of the greatest bloodshed of the entire war, both in space and on the planet's surface.

For several weeks a grueling campaign of attrition, with heavy participation by surviving Spartan units, was all that stood between mankind and extinction. After a desperate struggle, the Human-Covenant War finally came to an end after a UNSC and Covenant Sepratists strike force eliminated the Covenant leadership and destroyed threat.

Now that the war is over these are times of peace, There are few of those who oppose the peace but it is quickly coming to an end. Its been almost 3 years since the end of the Human-Covenant War, But UNSC still wants to improve there military strength so they re-activated the spartan program and teams were formed once again. This specific story follows the Spartan Team, Echo Team, This team Contains the following:

Team Leader-Brock Logan S#-142

Age-29

Nickname-Teddy

Bio-One of the Strongest spartans in the new Spartan program

Ranked one of the best grenadier in his class, Very kind hearted for his size which explains where his Nickname comes from.

Team Sniper-Jacob Walker S#-77

Age-23

Nickname-Delta

Bio: Ranked Number 4 in the spartan sniper program, mostly keeps to him self

Team pilot-Zack Elliot S#126

Age-22

Nickname-Joker

Bio-Given his nickname due to his mischivious antics around base but makes up for it by being one of the best damned pilots the UNSC has seen for quite awhile.

Team Medic-Kim Harvey S#128

Age-22

Bio-Very kind hearted but can and will get aggressive if you get on her bad side, ranked #2 out of her medical class.

Team Engineer-Nathen Hoffman S#19

Age-19

Bio- #1 in his Tech/Engineering class,knows his way around a class A firewall, Not only was he the best in his class but the best in the spartan program. Lost his Right arm on the mission where echo team lost there Team leader Ben

Team's new recruit-Bradley Lynch S#-101

Age-21

Bio-Technically he isnt a spartan, he is part of the new program formed when people with exellent attributes to warfare could be amazing soldiers didnt have the right DNA to be a spartan, so they created a program that genetically enhances them without killing them like the spartan program did to. After losing his childhood friend to a bad accident when they were young he promised himself he would enlist, there he was a marine at 18 then went to ODST training at 20 a year after he enlisted in the Gladiator program.


	3. The New Guy

Chapter 2

The New Guy

"Requesting permission to land" Joker said formally into the comms. "Verify"the voice said sternly "Looks like someone his a real tight ass over here" Joker laughed as he let off the Comm button on his head set. "This is 'Zulu 7' Verification Code Eighty Two-Yankee-Three-Hotel-Bravo-Six-Niner, Over"Joker said as he began to snicker quietly "verification code not valid, access denied" the voice said "Oh my bad did i say 'Six-Niner' i meant Seventy Two"Joker began to laugh.

The ship pulled into the space station. This station was used for spartan training and gladiator training as well. "Alrighty, guys an gals were here to find a replacment for Ben and before you guys start...I know...I know nobody will fill his shoes but listen were a man short and we could use the extra hand" Teddy said as he was walking down the corridor to the ship's exit. "Come on man! Really?! replace Ben? Thats like...well like replacing bullets with plato..." Joker began to complain "Damn it Joker what did i say?" Teddy came back as if he was going to hit Joker. "Whoa calm down big guy, i was just stating my opinion" Joker said as he was hold his hands up as if they would stop the hulking spartan "yeah well guess what, your opinion sucks" Kim remarked

The Team Exited the ship and continued down the corridor leading to the stations offices. "Hey I am Captain Logan of Echo Team, were here for our new recruit" Teddy began as he walked up to the office window. "ah yes Captain right this way if you would just follow me" the small desk jockey said as he stood up and left his office into the room shared with the towering spartans. "So were there any specific recruits you were interested in?" the Desk jockey asked as if he was trying to do sell them vaccums "Actually we were here to see all of them ourselves" Teddy explained "Oh okay well if you just go in this room here you have the best view of the training grounds along with this monitor to view each recruits profile" The desk jockey said again with the corporate zombie additude "Okay which puppy do i like the most?" Joker said as if he was shopping "Shut it" Teddy said sharply as he watched the spartans train as if he was examining a weapon.

Down in the training grounds it was intense, After taking a heavy blow the spartan had a hard time standing again but refused to fall he stood straight and charged once again. There he was thrown down once again but this time hard enough that it cracked the training grounds flooring the spartan removed his helmet and coughed up some blood. "Your too eager to get your self killed, Examine your enemy, find there weakness then attack" the instructer said as if he was the most philosifical person in the universe. The spartan got to his knees and sat as he was about to get executed "Its alright you did excellent for a gladiator" One of the other spartans remarked as if to mock him.

"Him!" Teddy shouted as if having an Impiphany. "The Gladiator?!"Joker laughed "Does it look like im joking?" Teddy said sternly "Uhh no sir just why him? He's not even a Spartan" Joker Replied sounding angry "Hey desk jockey!" Teddy shouted at the camera in the room. A few moments later the door opened "Yes sir you find your recruit?" the desk jockey sounded intrigued. "Indeed we have"Teddy said smiling "Yes sir, right away sir, I'll get you your paper work" The jockey said as he power walked to his CEO's office for the mindless corporate work

After an hour of waiting the Gladiator entered the room where Teddy was towering the water jug trying to get water into his foam cup as if it was the most complicated machine in the history of man. "you must be Lynch?" Joker said walking up to him "your taller than i expected" Joker remarked looking almost eye level but was a few inches taller than the gladiator. "Yes that would be me, and i take it your Teddy?" Lynch asked sounding a little surprised "Actually that would be me" Teddy said walking toawards him with the foam cup in one hand "ah okay thats what i expected" Lynch said jokingly towards Joker "Name's Teddy, you already met Joker, That over there is Kim, Delta and Sparky." Teddy introduced the team to Lynch.

Zulu 7 left the station, The team not knowing that this was the start to a journey that would have even break the greatest minds and combat hardened men.


End file.
